We are continuing the sequence analysis of the rabbit globin mRNAs. These sequences have now been cloned on bacterial plasmids so that we can use the rapid "ladder" sequencing techniques. The cDNA cloning technique is also being used to clone other mRNA sequences for comparative studies. Gene enrichment techniques are being developed to permit cloning of entire globin gene clusters.